The Devil Within the Priestess
by Kawaii KoKitsune
Summary: Xover w/Inu & the devil within. Kagome is Satan's niece and now she's is the Sendo brothers' fiance? rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

_Hey People! I KNOW that I shouldn't start another story with those other two that are gathering dust in my computer but I couldn't help it. I'm going to Pathfinder Camp this monday so I'll be working on those stories in my spare time. _

Reviewers: YOU BETTER!!

_Ok so you know the deal Disclaimer: I own nothng! Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho and The Deil Within all belong to their respectful owners.  
_

_P.S. The story starts right after the end of __**The Devil Within**__'s last chapter_

* * *

Rion flew threw the sky, away from those 'demonic' angels. But her Tenshi-kun was heavy so she needed to stop and rest.

"Tenshi-kun, where would we go?" Rion did NOT want to go back there to those obsessed males.

Tenshi looked at the ground below briefly and said, "There is a friend that could probably help us…"

Rion gasped and almost dropped her boyfriend.

"HEY! Watch it!"

"Sorry." Rion mumbled, "Anyways, where does he live?"

Tenshi scanned the buildings carefully.

"She lives down there," He pointed just to their left, "in that shrine."

Rion flew as fast as she could in the direction of the shrine but midway up the stairs her wings gave out and disappeared. If it wasn't for Tenshi's quick maneuvering they would have both gone stumbling down the stair.

"Nice landing." Tenshi remarked sarcastically.

Rion huffed and glared.

The boy said, "Come on." And grabbed his girlfriends arm gently but forcefully and started walking up the stairs.

"I can walk by myself you know." Rion pulled her arm away from Tenshi's grip.

And so they kept on walking.

"You'll love her." Tenshi said suddenly.

"What?"

"Kagome. She's really nice, always kind to others. She doesn't like fighting. You could also say she's a little childish and shy. Always very modest though."

Rion looked at her first (and only) love quizzically. "What is she to you?"

Tenshi looked at her, then back to the top of the stairs,

They were almost at the top.

"She's my best friend. Our fathers know each other. That's how we met. She was my best friend before, and after, my memories were erased."

Rion huffed at his obvious admiration of the girl.

"But I still love you." Tenshi reminded her, "Onnanoko no baka"

Then he stopped. They were at the front door of the house so he knocked. An older brown-haired woman came out.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Higurashi-san," Tenshi said, "did you really forget me that quickly?"

"Tenshi-kun?" Higurashi-san dropped the dish towel she was holding.

"Hai."

Suddenly her hands were patting him everywhere, his face, shoulders, arms, hands.As if to prove it was actually him.

Higurashi-san beamed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in!" She ushered them into her home. "It's good to see you again Tenshi-kun. And who are you?"

Higurashi-san's question had caught Rion off guard as she was examining the traditional dinning room.

"I'm...uh Rion. Ryuzaki Rion. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise Rion-san. Well I suspect you're here to see Kagome."

"Yes." Tenshi nodded.

She gave him a small smile, but it was sad.

"Well Kagome-chan is out back. I have to go because I'm finishing the dishes. Bye. Nice to meet you Rion-san."

Then she left.

Tenshi led Rion to the back door and when he opened it he had to close and reopen his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was for real.

Kagome, his sweet, innocent Kagome was in the middle of a battle. Armed with a sword no less!

Kagome sword was locked with her black-haired opponent's. Her bare feet were struggling to gain advantage. Slowly, her body got closer until her chest was against her own sword. Then with a forceful push she disarmed her opponent, in the process dropping her sword as well.

Her black skirt billowed as she stepped back, avoiding a punch to the gut. She kicked, aiming at his head. The man ducked and tried swiping his feet to knock her down. Kagome noticed just in time and did a back flip to keep away from him.

Suddenly she stepped to her right as another man, a brunette, landed where she was moments ago. She ducked and swiped her feet as a red head aimed to grab her pony tail. He didn't fall. So she decided to attack the brunette. She high kicked him in the chest, but just as her foot made contact he grabbed onto the appendage. (a/n I'm gonna call them by the color of their hair now 'cause it's easier)

At that same moment Red came at her. Thinking quickly she used the momentum of her previous kick to send another one. This time, towards Red.

He seemed surprised at her maneuver but was able to also get a hold of her foot. Now Kagome was doing the splits in midair with the men supporting her. These aforementioned men held smirks at their obvious advantage over their female opponent. But then Kagome smiled a seemingly cruel smile.

With a turn of her hips her hands were on the ground and with forceful twist of her torso she forced her body to turn, causing the men to go flying to opposite corners. Brunette hit a tree while Red was lodged on a wall. She lowered her legs gracefully and stood upright in a fighting position.

She felt a blade graze the side of her throat and an arm slither around her red tank-top clad belly. A warm breath touched her ear.

"I win."

Kagome shivered but smiled.

"I don't think so."

In fact Kagome had a small dagger pointed at the man's chest just above his heart.

Tenshi, at that moment, had had about enough of this. "Kagome!"

Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

The couple was startled to hear three distinct growls coming from each of the men.

Black (a/n I'm not being racist 'k it just turned out this way!) who stood behind his friend dropped his sword and held her possessively to his front.

Brunette and Red came from their positions on the ground and stood on either side of Kagome.

"Do you know him Kagome-chan?" asked Red softly.

Kagome closed her eyes, as if to bring back a memory.

"I think so Kurama-kun." She said, opening her eyes.

'Kurama-kun' nodded.

Slowly she started to walk up to Rion and Tenshi. When she was five feet from them she asked, "Is that you Tenshi-kun?"

Tenshi grinned. He opened his arms so she could hug him and said, "Of course, since when are you blind?" He said it jokingly, but when her hopeful eyes turned hard, he knew he asked the wrong question.

"Since a couples of years ago." Kagome said, her voice slightly cold.

Tenshi lowered his arms.

Kagome sighed and the coldness left her eyes. She gave her old friend a hug. "Look. I know it's been a long time so how 'bout we introduce everyone and talk."

Then she led them back to the three men and sat on the ground.

Damn. For a blind person she sure can maneuver pretty well.

She motioned for them to sit.

Brunette sat behind her, legs drawn up on either side of her. His arms were around her waist and his chin on his shoulder.

Black sat cross-legged on her right side, his katana resting on his chest as he crossed his arms. (a/n like Inuyasha when he sits and sleeps)

Kurama sat traditionally on Kagome's left.

Tenshi sat in front of them, Rion resting on his lap.

"Tenshi-kun, you start." Kagome ordered.

Tenshi cleared his throat and introduced himself, "I'm Kogai Tenshi."

"I'm Ryuzaki Rion."

"I'm Minamino Shuichi."

This confused Rion and Tenshi as they distinctly remember Kagome calling him Kurama.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke."

Then they waited for the last male to introduce himself.

Minutes passed and finally he opened his mouth to speak, "Hn." was all he said.

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Well I'm Higurashi Taisho Kagome and that's Jaganshi Hiei."

Hiei glared at her in (fake) anger at his name being revealed to these mortals.

"So Tenshi…" Kagome drawled, "It's been a long tome since I've last seen you. What brings you to the shrine?"

The teen was relieved, finally they got to this. "Well, actually Kagome-chan. We were kinda hoping that you could help us…" he said hesitantly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in question. "So, after several years of no visit, letters or phone calls, the first thing that brings you to the shrine is trouble. I don't know if I should be more annoyed or flattered."

"It's not like that it's just that-"

His rambling was interrupted by Higuarshi-san's call, "Kagome darling! Jaken is here to take you to your meeting."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry." She said standing quickly, "But I'm going to have to cut this interesting meeting short." She walked quickly to the back door of the house and entered. Every one followed behind her. "You see, I have an earlier appointment that I can't miss." She walked through the front door and stopped at the top of the stairs. "I'd love to reschedule so call this number," she handed him a business card, "and make an appointment."

Tenshi could not believe that he was told to make an appointment to see his friend.

Kagome turned to him, "Look I'm terribly sorry but if you want we could drop you off at your house."

Since her boyfriend seemed speechless, Rion spoke up, "That's be nice of you, thank you."

Kagome smiled and said, "No problem, we have plenty of room in the car."

The three boys appeared next to her and Yusuke told her, "Come on Kagome we don't have all day, you know!"

Kagome nodded her head but then thought, 'There is definitely too many stairs.'

She grinned as she quickly fixed the problem, "Yusuke, honey, could you help our two friends down the stairs?"

The boy in question sighed but agreed. He then walked between the couple and grabbed them both by the waist. "Hang on." Then with a giant leap he took off.

Kagome nodded in Kurama's direction and he followed Yusuke's lead.

Hiei was already at the bottom of the stairs.

It took only a matter of seconds to descend the massive stairway and they were met with an impatient Maizoku at the bottom.

Yusuke held the door open as Kagome, Kurama and Hiei got into the stretch limo, then went in himself.

"So Tenshi-kun," Kagome said after stretch of uncomfortable silence, "Where do you want us to drop you off?"

"Well if you could drop us off at Ramei Apartment Complex that'll be fine." He grumbled still upset that his reunion was cut short.

"Really?! 'Cause that's where my meeting is."

He was about to reply when Jaken's voice came through, "We're here Kagome-sama."

"Thank you Jaken."

Hiei, who was somehow closest to the door, got out first and held the door for everyone.

As Kagome got out she gave him a sweet kiss to the cheek in thank you.

Everybody then hurried to catch the elevator, and somehow they managed to all cram in there.

Kagome, who was in front of the number pad, pressed the correct number but had to stand in front of it because it was so crowded.

"What number do you want?" she asked.

This time Rion spoke up, "No, It's ok. First we'll escort you to where you're going."

When they got to the mystery floor everybody got off and Kurama led Kagome (inevitably everyone else) towards their destination.

Rion, though, had a distinct feeling that she knew this floor.

They knocked on a door and when it opened, both Rion and Tenshi were shocked by who's door it was.

Kagome though, seemed excited.

What she did next shocked the couple even more.

Kagome ran across the room and jumped into the arms of who was causing Rion's shock.

The words that slipped from Kagome's mouth caused her to almost faint from the irony.

"Hakufu!"

* * *

**Japanese dictionary**

_-san_: Most common honorific means Mr., Mrs., Miss., Ms., ect

_-chan_: Term of endearment or familiarity, mostly towards girls

_-kun_: Term of endearment or familiarity, towards boys

_-sama_: Its one level higher than -san. Used to confer great respect

'_Onnanoko no baka'_: supposed to mean stupid girl

'_I'm Ryuzaki Rion.'_: Their names are said in reverse order in Japan. Family name first, then their given name. In this case her name in America would be Rion Ryuzaki.

_Maizoku_: I believe that this is the species of youkai that Yusuke is. If not please tell me

_Ramei Apartment Complex_: I made up this name.

_Hakufu_: Uncle, this specifically mean older than one's parent

_Hey Yall! I now that I broke my promise and IM SO ASHAMED!! Please review! I beg of you! (breaks down crying)_

Youko: (pokes KoKitsune) hey Kit stop crying. Well the kit sends her most deepest apologies as you can see so please review so she can leave her emo corner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Mina-san! I'm finally back! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but I hope you like it. Anyways I'll leave you to read now…_

_Oh wait! Hunni-senpai, could you say the disclaimer?  
_

Hunni: Sure Kit-chan! The disclaimer is: Kit-chan doesn't own anything from Inu-chan, YuYu-chan and Devil-chan. Hey, do you like cake?

_(Glomps Hunni-senpai) You're just sooooo cute! _

* * *

Satan Ryuzaki chuckled, "How are you Kagome-chan?"

Kagome answered by nuzzling her Hakufu's neck.

"Kagome-chan, we're here to talk about something serious. So how about you go say hello to your brother and we'll get started."

As he said that, Kagome went to hug another man. He had silver hair, really long silver hair. Satan turned towards his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Rion come here, this concerns you too."

Rion hesitantly stepped into the room but stayed by Tenshi's side; as in the other side of the room where her dreaded, unwilling fiancés. She took a seat and so did everyone else.

"Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-kun," Satan directed his attention to the left, "I have news."

They waited. And waited. And waited more. Finally, Kagome snapped, "What is it, Hakufu?!"

"Well Kagome-chan, someone has found a cure."

Her eyes widened. "Really…who has it?"

"Well, that's the complicated part. You see, a business partner of mine has it and I had a way to obtain it…but it failed."

"Well, what happened?" Kagome asked eagerly. "What did you do?"

Satan sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose. "The deal was that if my daughter married one of his sons, he would give me the potion and the recipe. My daughter refused to marry any of them so it comes down to you. It's your choice completely whether you accept this or not."

Both Kagome and Rion went silent.

**Rion POV**

'All the trouble I went through because of those three 'angels' was because my father wanted to help his niece. But that was all against my will. Then her cousin comes out of no where and _my_ father gave _her _a choice! What the hell am I then?!'

**Kagome POV**

'The potion was found. But I'll have to marry one of those angels to get it. I know my Hakufu. He wont just give up this easily. I was called because I was next in line, female wise anyways. Knowing him, he'd get one of Yasha's daughters and just keep going down until he gets it. Satan-sama probably won't give them a choice and they'll have to follow his rule as the oldest in the family. Alright then.'

**Normal POV**

Kagome was about to give her answer when Rion interrupts.

"So you're telling me **dad**," she started, "that you were forcing me to marry just to help a cousin that I don't even know! And then you tell her but give HER a choice!! What makes her so GOD DAMN special?!"

Satan gave his daughter a glare that could freeze hell over. Twice.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you. You, young lady, would have said no immediately without considering the ups and downs. Kagome was taught to think things through and think through deals like these logically."

"Hakufu," a timid voice interrupted, "I accept."

"What," Rion said, "You accept just like that? What are you, some kind of whore who says yes to any man?"

Kagome hissed, "I'm no whore." She held her hand to stop Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke from launching themselves at her and beating her to death.

She addressed Rion, "Apparently, you don't know your own father very well. Hakufu will go down every generation until he gets someone to get him that potion. Personally I will not condone this decision to any on my nieces."

Tenshi spoke up then, "What is this potion anyways?"

Kagome smiled wryly at him, "I guess potion isn't the best word for it. It'd be more of an antidote. Specifically, an antipoison. A long time ago, around the time I became blind" - at this, Tenshi flinched- "Someone poisoned me. Sadly, the poison has a long lasting affect. I haven't been able to get rid of it. Many, many of my loved ones have tried, and no one has come so close to it as of this moment."

Tenshi just had to ask, "So do you get things like episodes or something?"

Kagome grimaced but nodded. She went to stand and move towards her uncle silently but then she gasped and clutched the desk for support. Immediately, everyone stood and was at her side in an instant as if they were always there.

Kagome's body trembled and shook as she pushed the people away. Without the support, however, she fell to her hands and knees. Then, her body convulsed and ear-shattering coughs threw blood upon the carpet. The girl's body slumped forward and once her hands were free from holding her up, she cradled her head and pushed herself in fetal position.

All the while, her companions watched helplessly. It was torture watching this but when she whimpered it set them into action.

Sesshoumaru sank down and pulled her head into his lap tenderly. Satan, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama tried to find something to pat or rub to ease the pain.

Tenshi's eyes widened at the sight and Rion felt like throwing up. The three angels by the walls took all this in with calculating eyes.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Kagome's pained sounds stopped and her body stopped its trembling. With one last cough, Kagome took a deep shaky breath and relaxed from her tight position. Once her breath settled, Sesshoumaru helped her stand but then let her tired body rest on Kurama's lap.

Because everyone still seemed tense and worried, Kagome forced out tired words with a hoarse voice, "I'm fine. Really it's passed, I'm ok now." Her smile was weak, "Can I have some water?"

There was a glass in her hand before she finished her question.

Even after the glass was empty, the tense silence was still there. With a sigh, she put a stronger playful smile. Her blind eyes scanned the room looking for something, "So when do I get to meet my fiancés?"

xxx

Kagome was not happy.

Who knew elevator could be so… so… stuffy!

The day had started out perfect. She had a spar with Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama and then she got to see Tenshi again. But when she went to see her Hakufu, things went down hill.

Her Hakufu had told her that he had found an antidote and that was good news! But apparently she had to marry one out three strangers to obtain it.

If that wasn't bad enough she was called a whore by her cousin when she accepted. Granted Rion probably hadn't gotten that concept yet.

Worst of all, she had an attack. Damn, those things always took so much from her.

After she got everyone to back off, she was invited to dinner by her fiancés. She thought that it would have gone great but her day had to turn from bad to worse.

As they were coming down, the elevator got stuck. Rion and Tenshi had no idea because they were luck y enough to have decided to hang out in Rion's apartment for who knows how long. And her Aniki and Hakufu couldn't help because they were stuck in an extended meeting that could take hours!

So now she was stuck here with her three self appointed bodyguards and three fiancés.

Who just wouldn't stop glaring at each other!

OK. She couldn't see that they were glaring but the tension and resentment in the room was suffocating.

She leaned back onto Yusuke and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He squeezed back and hugged her to him keeping their hands intertwined. Clearly he was upset. Kagome flinched as she remembered their reaction to the news. She also knew that trying to start a conversation was futile. She pushed herself off of Yusuke and stood in the middle. The others stood against the walls wondering what Kagome was up to.

"Kurama-kun, could you make me a guitar?"

The request raised a few eyebrows.

"A guitar? Now?"

Kagome turned to him and gave him the dreaded puppy dog look, complete with quivering lips and all.

Kurama sighed and took out a seed from his beautiful red hair. The Sendo brothers were confused. What was he going to do with a seed? That came from his hair no less!

Fuuya just had to ask, "How did he-"

Kagome shhhed him.

Kurama concentrated his youki to grow the seed into a vine and shaped the vine into a guitar. He handed it to Kagome. She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

Then Kagome started playing it and her enchanting voice filled their box-like prison. Words and notes blended together in perfect harmony and when the song was over they were ready to beg for more.

When they started clapping, Kagome turned an interesting shade of red and thanked them for their attention, "Thank you for your cordiality but I know that I'm not one of the best singers."

Everyone's jaws fell in disbelief. Hiei spoke up, "What the hell has that baka hanyou been feeding into your brain, onna! You're singing is-"

But he was cut off by Koki, "No, she's right." Everyone but Kagome glared at him so he continued, "She isn't one of the best," he took her hand and kissed it, "she is the best."

Suddenly, she was ripped away from him and into the arms of another. The corresponding growls were venomous. The miko realized that her singing to break the tension had been in vain. She sighed, 'Men.'

She decided to turn this time into a more productive state.

She leaned back onto Hiei and started explaining, "Somi-kun, Fuuya-kun, Koki-kun, I have to explain a few things to explain to you. So listen. I am the oldest in this relationship but I hope that this-"

"Wait!" Fuuya exclaimed, "You can't possibly be older, you barely look 16!"

Kagome glared, "You will shut up and you will listen. I have a lot to explain to you.

"I am a little over five centuries old. I am not human but a mixture of different youkai. Primarily, though, I am a devil/angel hybrid. My mother was all angel but she fell in love with my father, a devil. As a result, both my brother and I are hybrids.

"The one who ends up marrying me in the end will be a father of many children of different-"

"Wait! So you're saying you're a mother?!"

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation, "Yea, I am an adoptive mother. All of my children are adopted and some are older than I am. I am also not as prude as my cousin. I was in a relationship before I came here today and I refuse to break it off just because you are now my fiancés. I was being courted by these three handsome youkai. In human terms, they'd already be my fiancés before you.

"Because of all the youkai blood I am implanted with I have followed their traditions for ages. A youkai of my status can, and usually does, have more than one mate. With the time that we will be spending together I might grow feelings for more than one of you. This is the most likely affect.

"You have to understand that I am primarily a very loving person and I've been told that I have a heart with infinite space." at this Kagome blushed lightly "I believe that with enough time I could come to love all of you equally. Plus think of it this way…now its not only a foursome, it's a sevensome."

The Sendo brothers blushed at the idea of having sex with four different people (not counting themselves) and only one girl. The others were laughing at them and agreeing with Kagome.

Then a sudden shake knocked them out of their stupor. There was a _ding_ and Hiei and Kagome both fell backwards as the elevator doors opened. Everyone else stood calmly and walked over the pair and out the doors.

Hiei though had no such luck. Kagome was currently snuggling herself into his embrace and would not let go. Her head was under his chin, arms around his chest and legs were intertwined with his.

In this position it was a bit hard to stand up.

What did Kagome did about it?

She just giggled and snuggled closer.

* * *

**Japanese Dictionary**

_-san: _Most common honorific means Mr., Mrs., Miss., Ms., ect

_-chan: _Term of endearment or familiarity, mostly towards girls

_-kun: _Termof endearment or familiarity, towards boys

_-sama: _Its one level higher than -san. Used to confer great respect

_Hakufu_: Uncle, this specifically mean older than one's parent

_Aniki: _Older brother, respectful

"_Hakufu will go down every generation until he gets someone to get him that potion…" : _I know that this is kinda confusing and many of you will be wondering how Sess because her brother and Satan her uncle but all this will be explained in due time.

_Youkai: _demon, apparition

_Youki: _Demon energy

_Baka hanyou: _Idiot half-demon

_Onna:_ Woman; female; chick

_Xxx_

_Well I hope you liked this chapter 'cause I sure as hell don't know when my next update will be. I FEEL SO ASHAMED! _

Hunni: (Hugs KoKitsune and looks at her with this adorable expression) Are you ok Kit-chan?

_I am now, Oh your so adorable!_

Hunni: Alright then. Anyways why don't you leave your reviews for her so Takashi doesn't have to forcefully remove her from me…

_JA NE mina-san!_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry guys for the long wait…Then again this is mostly a filler, but enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho or Devil Within—they belong to their respected owners.

Tenshi's POV

Tenshi hadn't noticed before. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it or anything. It as only while they were walking through the dead autumn leaves that he realized.

"You're barefoot." Who said that? Was that him?

Apparently, for Kagome had looked at him with her dark eyes. "Darker than they should have been," he had said. She smiled at him and he once again thanked the gods they were alone.

"I can concentrate better without that extra hassle."

What were they talking about? She stopped walking and Tenshi realized that it was because of him. The few feet of distance allowed him to see her fully, wait- he remembered now, shoes. "How does that work?" Tenshi really was curious. They resumed walking.

Last Monday, the young man had woken up to find half his room packed into suitcases and Kagome eating breakfast at his counter. He had yet to figure out how she did that. Kagome want much help concerning that subject either as all she did was giggle to herself. After a silent but warm breakfast that morning, she grabbed his hand and led him to her limo outside. "A time for friends," she called it. Then they had proceeded to be driven to a private hangar and flown to an unknown destination. The girl ha refused to give away the name to her "paradise".

Tenshi suddenly snapped to attention when his back forcefully hit the sandy beach below him. Kagome pouted at him from her perch upon his waist. She then announced that he had been spacing out though out her answer to his question in a rather childish way. Her exact words were, "You're not paying attention to me, are you?" His sudden gut-wrenching laugh had thrown Kagome off of him but she soon joined him.


End file.
